


Putting It Into Words: Nananana Batfam!

by CaraLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the results from a writing exercise I set myself every now and then.<br/>Put one of my playlists on shuffle and write a drabble/little one-shot for as long as each song plays, inspired by that song.<br/>“Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent”<br/>― Victor Hugo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting It Into Words: Nananana Batfam!

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the music while reading, but it isn't necessary.

**Mother Knows Best – Tangled Soundtrack**

“You wished to speak with me mother?” Damian feels his back settling into the stiff line of regality that he has allowed to slip over the past few months. Talia al Ghul glances up at him over the rim of her wineglass.

“Yes. It has been decided that you should return with me to the League.”

Damian is not sure of what to think of the way he feels at those words, as if a creeping cold has stolen the very breath from his lungs. Talia does not seem to notice his distress and continues speaking.

“It would be better. As your father does not seem to have stepped up to your training you would benefit more by remaining with us, rather than being abandoned to Grayson’s inferior influence.”

Damian is frozen, feeling this world he has begun to build slip away from him, deaf to his mother’s continued words.

* * *

**Meant To Live – Switchfoot**

The blurs of black splashed with color are not an uncommon sight on the rooftops of Gotham, Jim cannot help but feel some sympathy for Batman as he sees what he thinks might be the hint of a grimace under the cowl as one of the Junior Bats (Nightwing maybe?) yells something that is not in English but is definitely triumphantly teasing. Batgirl yells something back and the…game moves off towards the Alley.

“You wanted to speak with me about the Watson case.” Jim is drawn back to the rooftop he now stands on.

“Yes.” As he outlines the situation, Jim allows a small inwards smile. It gives him hope, watching the kids (which they are, there is no way that most of them are over eighteen) being kids.

Watching them, despite the darkness and despair they are exposed to so very often, take what they have, make it into something more, and _live._

It helps reassure him that he is doing the right thing.

* * *

**Glory and Gore – Lorde**

Steph glances across the rooftop to Jason, her patrol partner for tonight. He has forgone the hood, (or bucket hat, as she likes to call it) simply wearing his domino mask, and allowing her to see the rest of his face.

Patrolling with Jason is always fun. It’s a rush of excitement. He’s less subtle than the others and Steph occasionally enjoys the opportunity to make a bit more of a splash. It’d be nicer if he wasn’t quite so violent, but he hasn’t actually gone so far as killing in a long time.

As they flash by a newsstand she catches a glimpse of a headline that screams “Bat Pack Takes Down Corrupt Politician!”

She grins, the adrenaline fueling her euphoric excitement as they climb to the top of the water tower, seemingly on a whim. Sometimes she feels, in more ways than one, on top of the world.

* * *

**Baby Mine – Celtic Woman (It’s a cover of _that_ song from the Disney movie _Dumbo._ The one that makes everyone cry.)**

Damian scowled up at him, but Dick refused to acknowledge it as he slipped in-between his sister and youngest brother, easily within sight of where Tim was curled up in an armchair, fast asleep. Gently, he pulled the blanket over the three of them, humming under his breath.

He stilled as Cass stirred, opening her eyes. “What is song?”

He paused a moment, thinking, before the realization hit him. “It’s a song my Mom used to sing me.”

Damian was silent and Cass nodded, a smile in her eyes, if not on her face. “Pretty.”

She curled back up and closed her eyes. Dick followed suit and resumed humming, letting the warmth of his new family chase away the cold from the loss of his old one.

* * *

**Dead Hearts – Stars** **(Another heartbreaking, tear-jerking one, but this one grew, so instead of moving on I put the song on repeat and let it play itself out.)**

**Since this one grew so big, it is now it's own story. Link in the notes, preview here.**

Alfred watches.

***

_“Thanks Alfie!” The young lady waved as she left, both hands full of cookies._

_Young Miss Stephanie had picked up on Master Dick’s affectionate name for him very quickly. She was in and out quite often these days, despite Master Bruce’s distaste, either visiting with Master Timothy or Mistress Cassandra, a welcome (in Alfred’s humble opinion) spot of light._

He cleans and bandages the cut on her side. Long but not deep, not dangerous. This time.

She pulls her shirt down, hiding the bandage and scars and stretch marks on her abdomen.

“Thanks Alfie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the ficlet for Dead Hearts  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3961987


End file.
